gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaellians
The Gaellians were the principal inhabitants of Daenor, prior to the arrival of the Shadowmage. Subdued and enslaved, the Gaellians were eventually assimilated into the culture and army of Daenor itself. RACIAL ORIGINS The Gaellians were originally a sub-culture of the peoples known as the Kaltoi, and were related to the Cymurians and Tauronic peoples of Parzifica. Originally arriving from the west, the Kaltoi conquered many of the indigenous Morrim, and settled in their lands. The Gaellians occupied the mountainous regions of Kiza-Moza, later to be known as Gaellia. With the arrival of the Vancumar forces, men of Parzifan origin, the culture lost its distinctiveness. The two races married and interbred, and the cultures exchanged and swapped ideas. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The majority of Gaellians live in large towns. Originally based on kinship or clans, the towns are now a mix of different tribes and races, most of which have no ties or roots in the area. The towns are ruled by an Regent, assigned by the Shadowmage. The Regent is usually selected from amongst the greatest warriors, and given the territory for his own. In the smaller villages, the Kaltoi blood is less mixed, and the ties of kin are still strong. In this case, the chief of the clan rules the village, at the behest of the Shadowmage. If the chief should displease the Shadowmage, he will quickly be deposed, and replaced with a more loyal minion. SOCIAL STRUCTURE Daenor is a dictatorship, ruled entirely by the Shadowmage, who is self-titled King, and his few chosen companions. Power and land is given only to those who please the King, and disobedience is punishable by death. In smaller villages there are Gaellians who still cling to Kaltoi customs, and follow the old caste system. There are four classes; the Cuchal (upper class, consisting of the chief and his family), the Finnea (consisting of the bards and, before the purging of the Gallean religion, the Warrior-Druids), the Monfyr (the skilled, such as smiths and artists), and the Llyfyr (unskilled labourers, such as fishermen). These classes exist only within the villages however, and in the bigger towns chiefs are treated as no better than peasants. MILITARY STRUCTURE The Shadowmage maintains a large standing army, known as the Imperial Fist. This consists of a main fighting force of Gaellians, Orcs , and Morrim, with auxiliary Trolls, Arim, Astomi, etc. Every male of 12 years of old is expected to know how to fight, and can be called up for service at any time. Becoming a soldier is generally one of the only ways in which to gain titles, land and power in Daenor. CURRENCY The Gaellians utilize the coinage of Daenor, as described in the Arim section. Daenor prices are generally fixed, and expensive. Attempting to barter is considered an insult to the vender and the merchandise, as well as the social status of the would-be barterer. APPEARANCE Modern Gaellians tend to be tall and stocky, and most are well-built due to their difficult life-styles. Their hair is generally blonde, and sometimes red, and generally worn long. Males tend to wear dark tunics and breeches, whilst women adorn themselves with long cotton dresses. Jewelry is rare amongst the common people. Those in villages sometimes wear their traditional clan kilts HOUSING Most Gaellian town houses are built from grey or black stone, usually with tiled roofs. Most are two or three stories, and cramped. Rooms are small, and often parents and children will share a cramped bedroom. Village Gaellians will live in the traditional round-houses, with thatched straw roofs. These houses usually consist of just one circular room, with a bedroom in the loft. DIET The Gaellians like to eat meat, but are generally poor. Most survive on rabbit, or occasionally sheep. Roots and wheat-bread make up the majority of their diet, as well as wild fruits. As food is scarce, the average meal would be Kimpec, a soup made with thick legumes and lentils, and occasionally a small amount of meat, and served with Muddi, type of bread with bits of carrot in it, and fried in animal fat. WORSHIP The Gaellians follow the religion of the Black Fang , and worship the Death Queen as queen of the Earth. In the smaller villages, this religion is usually accompanied by a following of the old gods, such as Vrann, Kyon and Malda. These are usually envisioned as vassels of the Death Queen. STATS ST: 5 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: 5 SD: 5 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 SKILLS Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 2 Cooking 3 Craft 1 3 Craft 2 1 Scrounge 2 Trading 1 Lore: Hometown 3 General Perception 1 Appraisal 1 MIA: R. Leather 2 Language: Daenor 6 Language: Common 7 Background Pts. 50 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Gaellians Category:Daenor Category:Kaltoi Category:Races Category:Mannish